In a case of transmitting image data between two devices, a compression process (coding process) is generally performed on the image data in order to suppress a transmission band (for example, Patent Document 1). As a scheme for compressing image data, for example, compression schemes such as H.264 and MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group)-4 are adopted. However, these compression schemes are irreversible compression schemes. Therefore, an image based on the image data, which is obtained as a result of an expansion process performed on the image data in a device having received the image data, is an image having a deteriorated image quality.
A delay time caused as a result of transmission of image data and the image quality of the transmitted image are correlated with each other. Shortening the delay time results in a deteriorated image quality, while an increased delay time is required in order to maintain an image quality.